thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 12 - Meeting Up With Cerberus And The Final Battle to Retrieve the Can And The Ending Credits With Characters In Love
Here is part twelve of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *(Casey comes to face with Sir Reginald, and force throws him in the air, but faces Cerberus, who hurts him with his force lightning, but is force pushed by Casey's hands with his lightsabers in them. Casey runs through onto a track with some mine carts and makes it safely, sees Cerberus cutting a hole into the ground, and escaping. Casey then force jumps down below and force jumps safely onto the floor below) *Cerberus: You'll never get the can back like that, you little squirt! (Casey squeals, turns away, and flees Cerberus, who chases him down the line) *Narrator: The two engines thundered down the line. Casey was scared. They rattled over bridges, through sidings, through tunnels, past stations, and over mountains until Casey sped right into a safe place. *Cerberus: I guess this was only a matter of time before you returned. Now you wil surrender to me, or you will die here where you stand, so that everybody in the whole world, can get a taste since I have your can. (activates his red lightsaber) *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers and sprang them to life. *Casey Jr: (takes a bit of popcorn from the machine, turns into Pufferty, activates his blue lightsabers, and attacks Cerberus) You want taxes? I'll give you taxes! *Cerberus: You are a fool to face me alone. *Casey Jr: You'll have to kill me this time. *Narrator: A final furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed. *Cerberus: Montana could not kill me. What hope do you have? *Casey Jr: You've stolen the can from me, and I will defeat you! *Narrator: Finally, Casey's leg kicked Cerberus in the face, and sent him plummeting into the pit below. Casey jumped down after him and attacked Cerberus boldly, forcing the dark lord to retreat. *Casey Jr: I've always been stronger than you. *Cerberus: Yet you fail to defeat me. If you wish to be play at saving the can, then so be it. You are a dead man. *Casey Jr: You lie! *Narrator: Their shining blades swung and clashed in time and again in fierce combat. Then, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed at Cerberus, who stopped the blow. *Casey Jr: I'll kill you! *Cerberus: Rise above this! The can means nothing! Don't you want to know where you came from? Its contents give you strength. Embrace it. *Casey Jr: I will kill you! *Cerberus: If you wish to get the can back from me, so be it... I drank its contents. I am now the master. *Casey Jr: You will die for drinking it! *Cerberus: It is holding you back. *Narrator: In a blind fury, Casey slashed at Cerberus, driving him to his knees, and with a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's hand, exposing a list of wires, and electronics. *Cerberus: Yeousch! Why'd you do that?! That hurt! I'm not playing anymore! What?! You want me to tell you that you've won? Okay, you've won. There. Happy now? I was fed up with that stupid can anyway. Take and keep it for all I care. (throws the can at Casey, who switches off his weapons, walks up to it, grabs it, takes out a three board platform, puts it on the ground, jumps on the first box, and cheers) *Casey Jr: Wow! Ho-ho! (spins the can around) Wow! (kicks the can, but screams, and falls off) Ugh! Yeah! (puts the can on top of the first box, jumps around, and dances on his hands) Woohoo! Hey! Aha! Whoo! Yay! Whee! Yeah! (gets back on the first box and winks. He gasps and holds the lid on the can shut. He suddenly looks forward and sees someone coming) It's Princess Tillie! (Tillie waves to Casey, who gasps) Yeah! (walks up to Tillie) Woohoo! (Tillie hugs him, but just as they are about to kiss, the can leaks some magic out of itself, and turns everything back to normal, before Casey and Tillie hug each other) *Tillie: Wow, look, Agent Casey! Is it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! You know what, sweetypie, where you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that happened wasn't all your fault. The can can't have brought such chaos on its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that can gave it a chance to get its own back... But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh Casey honey, you've opened all our eyes! (Casey and Tillie walk transport back to Toyland Express's house and watch the sunset) *Narrator: The End! That's all folks! *(The Credits are shown with Project Managers: Andrew Smith and Julian Bernardino with TonyGoldWing72, Eli J. Brown, and RailPony, Original Concept and Movie Design: Andrew Smith, TrainBoy43, Milan P, Rabbit437, and NewMaster626, Programming Managers: Tuckinator15, Christopher Yagodzinski, sammuel1993, Emile Fischer, JoelTheSwedishDragon, bluecoatcheesypoofs, and FantasyFilms2013, Lead Artists: Andrew Smith, TonyGoldWing72, TrainBoy43, JoelTheSwedishDragon, Tuckinator15, and TheNewTrainBoy54, Sound by Andrew Smith, Jack McDaniel, Dcolemanh, Sammuel1993, NewMaster626, and Rabbit437, and many much more) Category:UbiSoftFan94